Naruto y Sasuke
by levadura
Summary: Protagonizando la historia más triste del mundo. Tragicomedia en tres actos. UST, shounen-ai.


_**Naruto y Sasuke**_

Protagonizando la historia más triste del mundo. Tragicomedia en tres actos. UST, shounen-ai.

**Advertencia**: la verdad no sé qué advertir. Sasu/Naru, Naru/Sasu. Tragedia, Humor. (?) **EDIT**; 8/05/11. El único fanfic que he escrito.

* * *

><p><em>Las tragedias tienen finales inevitables, pues el héroe está predestinado u obligado por una fuerza que lo rebasa a cumplir su destino trágico.<em>

* * *

><p><strong>AI. Playground Love<strong>

Esta no es, ni lejanamente, la historia más triste del mundo. Es una exageración; la historia más triste del mundo ya la acapararon personajes como Itachi, Haku o Yahiko. A ellos les cortaron la vida muy temprano y, desgraciadamente, podría decirse que murieron para nada, pues no lograron una cosa de lo que desearon mientras les duró el aliento.

Pero, si hubiera que escoger una historia triste, aún entre melodramas más lacrimosos, escogería la de Naruto y Sasuke.

Reconozco que no es la más triste del mundo; sin embargo, es una tan triste que hizo llorar a Sakura cuando niña, y que la haría llorar cada vez que la recordara, aunque hubiesen pasado muchísimos años y ella estuviera abrazando a uno de sus nietos. Aunque ella hubiera tenido una vida feliz y llena de paz, la historia de sus dos compañeros la haría llenarse de tristeza y nostalgia. (Y la haría llorar tanto como cuando tenía doce años y un montón de pretensiones infantiles.)

Pero empecemos por el principio.

Si Sakura tuviera que describirlo con una palabra sería dominante. O, más bien, si _hubiera tenido_ que describirlo con una palabra habría sido esa:

_Dominante._

El Sasuke de antaño era todo fuerza, determinación; todo gravedad. Líneas faciales tensas y ojos penetrantes, de oscuridad absorbente. No obstante, Sakura se acuerda más de él en sus momentos de fragilidad, cuando todavía tenía las mejillas redondas y la boca pequeña, como un capullo de flor blanca. Porque Sasuke no siempre fue el muchacho dominante de frente inflexible y palabras amargas.

Sakura quiere sentarse a su lado, pero ella es pequeña, o se siente demasiado pequeña como para adelantarse y tomar asiento al lado del serio descendiente de la imponente policía de Konoha. Sakura es demasiado insignificante, nada talentosa, más bien una niña fea jugando a ser militar. (Una niña demasiado corriente como para aspirar a casarse con alguien.) Y Sasuke es demasiado maduro como para lidiar con esas frivolidades.

Lo que Sakura no sabría aquella tarde, al llegar triste a su hogar, sería el deseo loco de ese Sasuke infantil, pre-tragedia Uchiha, de que cualquier persona se le acercara. Sería la sensación estúpida de que todo lo estaba haciendo mal, aún desde los cimientos; con la esperanza palpitante de que alguien lo enderezara. Ese fue quizás el peor error que cometió Sakura: dar por sentado que Sasuke era un ente inalcanzable y no un niño. Un niño prodigio, sí, pero un ser humano después de todo. Esta suposición errónea de Sakura habría de costarle varios años de sufrimiento.

Pero no se equipararían a los de su compañero de equipo.

El Naruto de antaño era todo sonrisas, sonidos fuertes y brillo fosforescente; todo obscenidad, grititos de exaltación y efectismo cuasi-carnavalesco. Lo recuerda de iris azul, limpia, como el cielo durante el estío; coloreado de naranja como los atardeceres otoñales; de palabras cálidas como la primavera; todo soledad fría, asfixiante, como los riachuelos helados de Konoha durante el invierno.

_Naruto_. Contradicción de contradicciones: solitario, mordaz, pero siempre hambriento de roce humano; triste, infeliz, pero escandaloso y exuberante. Siempre alerta, siempre dispuesto, siempre, siempre y siempre, tal y como Uchiha Sasuke.

Naruto y Sasuke son los dos niños de los "siempres". Los "siempres", porque es difícil romper con los malos hábitos. Porque ambos fracasaban rotundamente siendo flexibles y no categóricos con sus emociones.

Es por esto que Sasuke aseguraba con tanta inmovilidad "Te voy a matar" o "Quiero destruir Konoha." Y es por esto mismo que Naruto aseveraba con toda la seguridad de sus irrevocables sentimientos: "Traeré a Sasuke de vuelta" o "Ambos moriremos juntos."

Sasuke y Naruto fueron los niños, son los jóvenes y serían los adultos (si es que sobrevivían; si es que el edicto fatal de Naruto nunca llegaba a consumarse) de las decisiones totales. Serían los hombres de los "síes_"_ y de los "noes" conclusivos… de los todos, de los nadas y de los "siempres_"_.

Sakura lo sabía, lo entendía. Es por eso que Naruto no podía retractarse y dar por sentado que Sasuke nunca iba a volver. Es por eso que no podía resignarse a asesinarlo o a dejarlo ir. Ese "siempre", esa "pesadez" de sus palabras y sus decisiones estaban oprimiéndolo. Es como si intentara escapar de un laberinto; tomando la forma de los muros estaban sus promesas con Sakura y con él mismo, y del otro lado, al final del laberinto, estaba la muerte.

Pero Naruto había sido así desde que Sakura recuerda. Aún cuando su voz era aguda, sus piernas exageradamente cortas y su impaciencia más grande que su talla. Aún cuando sus sueños estaban más allá de la Academia, fuera de su cuerpo de seis años, hundido en un pupitre diminuto, y sus metas demasiado profundas y exorbitantes como para ser comprendidas por un montón de chavales malcriados por papi y mami. Para Naruto, Sasuke era una existencia lejana, difusa y semi-deificada, pero humana. _Humana_: engrandecida pero no inalcanzable. Nunca inalcanzable. La policía de Konoha era la policía de Konoha, sí, sí, imponente y cosas, _blah, blah_. Pero él iba a ser _el maldito Hokage_, su manda-más. Su maldito _mandamás_. Y Sasuke, a pesar de todo, tendría que aprender a respetarlo.

Naruto y Sasuke siempre chocaron por este hecho, Sakura lo recuerda bien. Dos personas que no están dispuestas a dar su brazo a torcer suelen tener esta clase de enfrentamientos.

—Te digo que es por la maldita derecha, _usuratonkachi._

—Es por la _maldita_ izquierda, Sasuke-_teme_.

Entonces Kakashi se encargaba de darles a cada uno un buen golpe en la parte más alta de la cabeza.

—Perdieron el mapa, ¿eh?— preguntaba con su voz adulta, profunda y acompasada, y una sonrisa de tranquilidad no muy convincente que nunca fallaba asustándolos. — Y ahora tenemos que adivinar hacia dónde nos dirigimos ¿eh?

—Fue Naruto— unos ojos negros le recriminaban su torpeza. Sasuke miraba inmediatamente al otro extremo, con un rostro que en otras circunstancias hasta podría haberle parecido gracioso al rubio.

—¡Sólo quería echarle un vistazo, Kakashi-_sensei_!

—Naruto…— entonces intervenía Sakura, furibunda y exhausta, como toda adolescente menstruante a la que le han privado de una ducha decente por días. — Si no regresamos a la aldea el día de hoy… si no salimos de este maldito país el día de hoy, te prometo…

Entonces Naruto repentinamente recordaba dónde había dejado el mapa y asunto resuelto.

Sakura recuerda el equipo siete como una maraña de turbaciones encontradas y contrastantes. Su equipo era un derroche de problemas emocionales al por mayor (con la adolescencia a cuestas, para sumarle otra desgracia). Seguro que Iruka-_sensei_ había pasado un rato espectacular devanándose el seso en cómo iba a joderles de peor manera la existencia. Veamos: Ino, Shikamaru, Chouji, bueno, bastante obvio. El equipo maravilloso Ino-Shika-Cho, antecedido por sus padres. Hmmm… después Kiba, Shino, Hinata. Para un excepcional equipo de rastreo. Y finalmente… ¡Sasuke, Naruto, Sakura! El trío inestable emocionalmente. ¿Por qué no?

Sí.

_Sakura_ siempre irascible o extática, tremendamente loca por dentro, con todas las intenciones de gritar, patear y transgredir. Por fuera toda ternura y tranquilidad; control y comedimiento.

_Sasuke_, por fuera un témpano de hielo, azul hasta las orejas, de mirada negra y boca dura.

Por fuera todo un _shinobi_: un sólo rostro para el miedo, para el placer, la ira, para la satisfacción, la felicidad. Por dentro era un desbarajuste psicológico completito: sueños truncados, inocencia interrumpida por la sangre y la guerra, conducido y motivado por la venganza; en fin, un púber cargando responsabilidades de demasiado peso para alguien que apenas entiende por qué le está saliendo vello en ciertos lugares del cuerpo.

_Naruto,_ al contrario, era la parafernalia y el paroxismo andantes. En el interior, quizás… un niño que llora en busca de su madre. Sí, como el niño de las escaleras de Odessa, que nunca, nunca, nunca terminan.

Pero las cosas no empiezan aquí.

—Iruka-_sensei_— había comenzado Naruto, mientras que los dos anticipaban la cena en el Ichiraku Ramen. De esto Sakura se había enterado recientemente, pues su antiguo profesor se lo había referido a manera de recuerdo pintoresco.— ¿Crees que algún día pueda ser como Sasuke?

Esta pregunta lo extrañó.

—¿Por qué preguntas eso?— se rascó la cabeza.

—Noooo seeé— rió, con la obvia intención de restarle importancia al asunto.— Todos lo quieren y lo aman, y ya sabes, Sakura-chan siempre está todo el tiempo "_Sasuuuuuukeeekuuun",_ y las chicas gritando como gorilas locas y todos haciendo mil de cientos de cosas por las habilid…

Iruka le dio una palmada en la espalda y se rió por la ingenuidad de la pregunta. Naruto interrumpió sus pantomimas de hacer un gran escándalo y poner boca de simio al ver un Sasuke imaginario.

—No necesitas parecerte a Sasuke, si me lo preguntas. No necesitas parecerte a absolutamente _nadie_.

Naruto sonrió genuinamente… dulcemente. Se rió como el niño de doce años que era, con la vieja bandana heredada con el símbolo de Konoha en su frente y su sucio jersey naranja, como el delirante atardecer de ese caluroso julio.

Pero las cosas no habían empezado ahí. No, no.

Él había pasado por el pequeño muelle que daba su rostro a uno de los tantos lagos de Konoha.

Y él había contorsionado el rostro al idiota.

El idiota había sacado su lengua.

Entonces los dos habían sonreído

Pero antes…

Naruto estaba solo. En el maldito columpio.

Entonces había visto a Sasuke.

Solo.

Solo como él.

Y a pesar de tener a sus padres…

Sasuke.

A pesar de tener tan buenas notas y muchas muestras de cariño.

Se veía en la total desesperanza.

_Sasuke…_

_¿Había sido rivalidad? ¿Desde el principio había sido así?_

Sasuke siempre había sido el dominante. Dos pasos adelante. Naruto invariablemente estaba en desventaja con él. Sakura lo supo desde que los conoció. Sasuke había sido quien en el pasado, más categórico que nunca, le había dicho a Naruto que lo quería asesinar con una rabia tan intensa que tendría que haberse quitado la bilis de la boca mordiéndolo.

Sasuke siempre había sido quien tenía la ventaja, después de todo. Así que era lo más natural que se diera cuenta, aún antes que el mismo Naruto, de lo que el rubio sentía. Pero es que a veces era tan obvio por su mirada lánguida, celeste y afable.

Sasuke se dio cuenta antes que él mismo de sus manos sudorosas, de su temeridad estúpida, de su obsesión compulsiva. De querer tenerlo cerca_, tan cerca_, tan terriblemente cerca que doliera. Que lo lastimara perpetuamente en el pecho, en el estómago. ¡Que entraran los malditos humores por los ojos como flechas puntiagudas, dispuestas a perforarle la córnea! Sasuke había tenido la maldita ventaja desde el principio. Porque es una verdad (o una mentira unánimemente aceptada) que aquél que se enamora primero y con más intensidad pierde. O al menos las lleva todas de perder.

* * *

><p><strong>AII. Tear Garden<strong>

Pero no hablemos del pasado, es más, tengamos una dulce charla del ahora. Debería ser bien sabido que, por lo general, lo que produce la tragedia es la venganza, ¿y qué otra cosa hay en el corazón de Uchiha Sasuke, sino ésto? Sasuke es íntimamente malévolo. Es capaz de cometer crueldades, ser inhumano y desastroso.

Son por estas particularidades de su conducta que ese día le respira en el oído, tan cerca, que Naruto puede percibir su aroma acre, como a muerte (a cadáver en descomposición) o a serpiente mudando piel. O a algo, un hedor que hace que se le retuerza el estómago y sienta que en ese instante, en que le cuesta moverse por la cercanía de _Sasuke_, quiera vomitar hasta el último de sus órganos vitales.

Sasuke le murmura, próximo a su cuello, cosquilleando: "S_i tienes el tiempo de venir tras de mí, deberías usarlo entrenando". _Y él no recuerda qué le responde, pero de algo sí está muy seguro… de que Sasuke no se iba a salir con la suya. Jamás lo permitiría.

No de nuevo. Ni una puta vez más, por su jodida vida.

Nunca.

Ahora Sakura piensa que Sasuke ha perdido la ventaja. ¿O quizás Naruto la ha ganado? Es difícil decirlo.

El amor platónico que siente Naruto por su compañero se ha intensificado. (Sakura no se atrevería a decirle que cree que tiene un interés del-tipo-platónico-homosexual hacia Sasuke; un enamoramiento de la clase que tienen todos los adolescentes con esos mejores amigos que no se separan de ellos ni para ir al baño. Nada puramente sexual, claro. Pero se detiene cuando lo imagina con su cara de horror y sus chillidos "¡_blah, blah_ eso no es posible, Sakura-chan!"; pues Naruto está poco educado en estos menesteres y es un tanto homofóbico). ¿Pero cuándo fue que Naruto ganó ventaja? ¿Cuándo fue que se igualaron?

¿Quizás cuando Naruto tomó conciencia de su obsesión?

Antes de irse con el _ero-sennin_, en su cama de hospital, Sasuke lo besó (en un sueño). Quizás ahí se dio cuenta. Es medio extraño ser ninja y adolescente a la vez. Tienes por un lado tus miedos íntimos, tus inseguridades, tus poluciones nocturnas; por otro lado, tu nación, tu pueblo, tus prioridades. Es un poco difícil enamorarse en esta situación.

Aún así Naruto se enamoró perdida y locamente de Sasuke, de una manera platónica. Después, de una manera física. (Sakura recuerda cuando comparaban a Sai y Sasuke. Aquella vez se le escapó decir a Naruto que Sasuke era muchísimo más guapo. "_Tú sabes a lo que me refiero_", había dicho nerviosamente y Sakura pensó que ni el mismo Naruto sabía con certeza a qué diablos se refería.)

Terrible cosa que te enamores de alguien que no te valora. Tampoco es nada encomiable enamorarse de un amigo. Peor aún si es _tu mejor amigo._ (¡Uy!). Y nunca sucede nada bueno cuando te enamoras del villano.

Pero es una horrible, _horrible_ situación si este alguien en cuestión es de tu mismo sexo.

¡Oh, situaciones!

Para sorpresa y desconocimiento de Naruto, Sasuke también se había enamorado de él. No había sido cosa reciente, de hecho tenía mucho tiempo. No nos aventuraremos a conjeturar cuanto. Tristemente Sasuke se había dado cuenta muchísimo antes de sus propios sentimientos, agudo como siempre fue. E inteligente, como cualquier Uchiha, también estaba sumamente consciente de todos los problemas que esto le acarrearía.

Entonces ya estaban en situación de igualdad ¿no? No sólo en sus habilidades de _taijutsu_, _ninjutsu_, _rasengan súper mejorado _versus _chidori non plus ultra_ y tal, sino en la comprensión de los sentimientos propios y los del otro.

Naruto le gustaba llamar a esto 'lazos', o 'amistad' para el observador menos atento. No le molestaba hablar al respecto. De hecho, Sai no entendía bien la naturaleza de este apego que sentía Naruto por su excompañero, y es que el rubio tampoco lo comprendía bien del todo. Esto para Sasuke ya tenía tinte de insignificancia, porque con el tiempo lo único que había llegado a desear era destruir Konoha; y con ésta, al maldito Naruto de una maldita vez por todas y todos los malditos sentimientos que le evocaba.

Salida fácil ¿no?

Sasuke lo besó.

Y no era un sueño.

Pero Naruto no podía recordarlo.

(Estaba inconsciente en el Valle del Fin).

Y quizás eso era lo que más le dolía al último descendiente de los Uchiha.

No, en verdad lo que más le molestaba a Sasuke era que Uzumaki Naruto fuera un idiota. Un tonto desconsiderado. Lo que odiaba sobremanera de él era la incapacidad que tenía de odiarlo o de odiar en general. ¿Por qué no podía simplemente detestarlo, después de todo lo que había hecho? ¿Por qué quería recuperarlo, por qué? ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué no podía envenenar su espíritu? ¡Qué frustrante, no querer más que odio de una persona y recibir justamente lo contrario!

¡Ah! Algo importantísimo: el destino. Hasta parece graciosa y de broma toda esta historia del destino que ha soltado Madara. Sí, ustedes saben: Naruto igual a Senjuu, Sasuke igual a Uchiha. Haces la aritmética correspondiente y el resultado queda más o menos así: Sasuke y Naruto igual a tragedia más triste del mundo. Pero no es cosa de risa, de hecho es algo muy serio, pues Naruto probará si se puede sobreponer al destino… o al menos a su destino particular.

Cosa de la que hablaremos en el siguiente apartado.

* * *

><p><strong>AIII. Please, let me get what I want<strong>

Se preguntarán ¿dónde está el humor que me han prometido en esta ficción? Se avecina, pues lo que bien empieza mal acaba y, por consiguiente, lo que mal empieza tiene que terminar bien. "Ahhhh… ¿este es un relato tragicómico, entonces?" dirán. Pues no lo sé aún. Sigan leyendo.

a. _**Realidad**_.

Sencillo, ¿qué es la realidad? Una pregunta tan fácil si no eres un Uchiha.

O pongámoslo más complicado, ¿cuál es la realidad?

Ahora se preguntarán por qué es tan difícil definir una palabra que se limita a ser: algunos símbolos juntos, si escrita; a algunos sonidos pegados, si pronunciada; a una imagen mental, si pensada. Mas si fueras un Uchiha no creerías que es así de sencillo.

Sasuke tuvo que aprenderlo solo, pero si su clan hubiera seguido vivo para verlo crecer, ellos se lo hubieran enseñado.

Cuando un Uchiha que era potencialmente talentoso para el manejo de _chakra_ cumplía entre diez y catorce años, lo sometían a un entrenamiento especial. Los soleados julios, por lo general libres para aquellos que asistían a la academia en Konoha, para los niños Uchiha estaban ocupados y llenos de teoría sobre manejo del _chakra_. Esto se acostumbraba, porque contrario a lo que pensaran los habitantes de Konoha, los Uchiha no sólo tenían descendientes superdotados.

Había niños normales, pero con mucha determinación. Para hacer crecer a todos aquellos chicos y jovencitas Uchiha que no tenían la aptitud suficiente como para aprender por sí solos, cada verano se les instruía. El entrenamiento era particularmente enérgico en _genjutsu,_ y se daban muchos seminarios sobre la delusión y el sistema neuronal, directamente conectado con el ojo humano: los fuertes del clan. También se intentaba (por medio de métodos poco ortodoxos, pero seguros), despertar su _sharingan_.

Era casi una tradición. Al inicio del verano, la cabeza de clan (Fugaku), mandaba llamar a cada miembro con hijos pequeños o adolescentes susceptibles a tomar el curso y los entrevistaba.

—¿Está Izumi-_kun_ listo? —preguntaba, por ejemplo.

—Claro que sí —respondían por lo general. —Lo enviaré preparado.

Aunque también, en otros casos, Uchihas que estaban al tanto las limitaciones de sus hijos, reconocían: —No, señor. Pero el próximo año seguro que sí.

—No hay problema. Puede esperar más, si no está listo.

Fugaku nunca fue más comprensivo que en esas ocasiones. Ni siquiera con sus propios críos.

Obito nunca asistió a uno de estos 'campamentos de verano', pues sólo se organizaban en momentos de paz o de álgida preparación pre-guerra. Itachi tampoco, ya que además de no necesitarlos, se cancelaron por los planes de derrocar al Hokage, que tenían detenida, casi por completo, a la policía de Konoha en esos tiempos.

Pero Uruchi y Teyaki, por ejemplo, de otra generación, sí lograron experimentar uno de estos entrenamientos, y Mikoto, la madre de Sasuke, también había podido asistir a uno. Por lo general, antes de empezar con los adiestramientos físicos, se daba una plática larga sobre cómo las percepciones son engañosas. Y estas primeras horas de disertación y árida palabrería, quizás paradójicamente, era lo que más marcaba a los infantes Uchiha.

Todos al principio se encontraban excitados, charlando entre sí.

Por lo general había primos y primos segundos reunidos, como si de una celebración se tratara. También había niños que no se habían visto nunca, pero cuyos padres conocían; había quienes se habían visto una o dos veces, pero nunca entrado en contacto; niñas preocupadas por la naturaleza del entrenamiento; y, finalmente, pequeñines con habilidades excepcionales e inteligencia precoz, a quienes se les había adelantado.

Entonces, interrumpiendo el murmullo, se presentaba alguna figura importante en el clan. Por lo general un muchacho que todos pudieran reconocer, con un cargo alto e impecable dentro del burocrático sistema de rangos de la policía. También podía ser algún _jounnin_ joven que hubiera participado en una guerra, misión peligrosa, o cualquier otra persona que resultara inspiradora. Aunque cada verano era alguien diferente, su discurso era invariablemente el mismo.

"La realidad no es más que una ilusión" comenzaba, atrapando a los pequeños Uchiha en cuestión de segundos. "Sin embargo, es la ilusión más persistente de todas."

Y con palabras similares explicaba que conocer la realidad era imposible. Que la maldita realidad era incognoscible. Que aquello que las personas conocían como realidad, no era más que la suma de las percepciones sobre los fenómenos, éstas muchas veces pandeadas por múltiples factores. Y que el talento de un Uchiha era justamente trastocar las percepciones y, por consiguiente, lo que una persona conocía como realidad.

Era la cosa más sorprendente del mundo.

Lo más sorprendente del mundo.

Lo más.

¿Cambiar la realidad? ¿Un Uchiha? "_Sí, cambiar la realidad"_, les decía. "_Nosotros podemos cambiar la realidad. Nadie más puede, sólo nosotros"._

Y con esta idea, como una semillita que pretende convertirse en un baobab, los niños Uchiha eran entrenados hasta el cansancio. Todos estaban estimulados y sabían su papel. Amaban irremediablemente a sus padres y al símbolo de abanico que estaba sobre su espalda, sobre sus pantalones, sobre sus pechos o sobre cualquier otra pieza de indumentaria que les recordara constantemente su condición. Amaban a sus congéneres, a su familia y clan, y adoraban el papel fundamental que se les había conferido con tanta gravedad, a pesar de ser párvulos.

Les inyectaban los valores del clan como si fuera veneno, por eso cuando los tocaba la decepción no podían más que matar o matarse: así de grave era el engaño.

b. _**Engaño**__._

¿Dónde está la comedia en todo esto?

Oh, ¿qué acaso no resulta gracioso que una persona crea una mentira toda su vida?

Siempre y cuando uno no sea el engañado, por supuesto.

Por ejemplo, cuando tienes un hermano menor y le dices que si abre la ventana por la noche, vendrá el demonio de la aldea del Rayo. Es temible, ha asesinado a más de dos mil _shinobis_ valerosos que pretendieron enfrentarlo. Está perpetuamente sediento de sangre y no hay cosa que disfrute más que una familia incauta que deja las ventanas abiertas las noches de agosto.

Entonces tu hermano, si te tiene confianza y respeto, cierra las ventanas de la casa todas las noches, aún en las de más intenso calor. _Es inexplicable su conducta,_ dicen los mayores, _pero de un tiempo para acá cierra las ventanas por la noche, será una cosa de la edad._ Y tú lo único que haces es reírte de su miedo, de su candidez; pero, sobre todo, del engaño. No hay nada más gracioso que el engaño.

Ni tampoco nada más doloroso. El hermano en cuestión, digamos, descubre que si deja las ventanas abiertas nada sucederá. Hace la prueba, venciendo sus temores y, después de una semana, cae en la cuenta que ha sido engañado. ¿Cuál será su reacción?

Eso es fácil de saberse. Pero igualmente es cómico. Hilarante y cruel.

c. _**Crueldad**_

Esa noche, después de una semana de ventanas abiertas, no llegó ningún demonio. O quizás sí era un demonio, pero las percepciones de Sasuke estaban mal, o algo así, y no pudo saber bien qué sucedía. Lo único que podía saber con certeza, según lo que podía percibir, era que sus padres estaban muertos, que todos estaban muertos. Que había sangre en todos lados, hasta debajo de las uñas de su madre. Si todos habían muerto esa última noche de agosto, entonces no había sido un engaño. _La historia del demonio no había sido un engaño._

El engaño había venido después.

Sasuke se pregunta si será la mitad de divertido engañar a Naruto. Una noche en que están de misión, los dos duermen en el mismo cuarto. Kakashi-_sensei_ tiene como privilegio de _jounnin_ su propia habitación y Sakura ha sido separada de ellos por mera convención cultural.

—Sasuke-_teme_, ¿estás despierto?— había preguntado con voz temblorosa.

Él, fastidiado, no había contestado nada.

—Sasuke, ¿estás despierto? No respiras como alguien que duerme… Sasuke, ¿estás despierto?

—No, Naruto. O más bien, sí, Naruto-_baka_, estoy despierto, pero no quiero estarlo. Lo estoy gracias a una molestia.

—¿Te sientes mal, Sasuke-_teme_?

Sasuke se tragó las ganas de golpearlo y gritarle que cerrara la boca.

—Cállate y duerme, ¿sí?

—P-pero no puedo… ¿y si nos atacan esta noche?

—Sí, claro, —Sasuke rió— ahora vienen los Siete Espadachines de la Niebla a atacarte, Naruto —se burló, haciendo gala, además, de su excelente conocimiento sobre _Breve Historia Contemporánea de las Aldeas Ninja_, que estudiaba religiosamente cuando aún estaba en la Academia.

—No te rías, bastardo— a pesar de no poder verle el rostro, Naruto sonaba alarmado. —¿Cómo sabes que no existe un tonta técnica que levante a los mu-mu… a los…?

—¿A los muertos? Por favor… —Sasuke se rió nuevamente— eso es sólo un mito… es imposible. Leí en un libro que el Segundo Hokage intentó desarrollar algo así, pero fracasó. De todos modos algo parecido sería _kinjutsu_. Nadie lo usaría… a menos que quisiera ser perseguido como delincuente.

Naruto pasó saliva.

—P-p-pero…

Ahí fue cuando Sasuke se sintió tentado: el engaño era tan sencillo, una pequeña bromilla que hiciera sufrir a Naruto unas cuantas horas, hasta el amanecer. Decirle a Naruto cualquier mentira, engañarlo, simplemente porque podía. Pero se retractó, algo dentro de él no lo permitió. "No ahora," le dijo ese algo, "no ahora, mañana."

—Cálmate y duerme, idiota —ultimó. Naruto iba a responder, pero Sasuke se adelantó, permitiéndose un acto de ternura. —Me quedo despierto hasta que te duermas, sólo para que te calles de una maldita vez.

Esa noche Naruto durmió tranquilamente, pero su compañero no pudo. Soñó con Naruto durmiendo junto a él, con su respiración acompasada y sus ojos cerrados. En su sueño, él contemplaba a Naruto y no podía quitarle los ojos de encima. Sasuke pensó que estar así era cruel… o, más bien, creyó que era cruel que no pudieran estar así toda la vida: Sakura y Kakashi en sus respectivas habitaciones, tranquilos y seguros, testificándole con su presencia invisible que no estaba solo; Naruto y él juntos en éste cuarto tan cálido, tan tranquilo, tan oscuro y carente de afeites. ¡Ah! Y Naruto tan calladito, tan en paz con el mundo y con su compañía.

Indudablemente el engaño del sueño es también uno muy cruel.

d. _**Sueño**_

—¿Cuál es tu sueño, Itachi-_kun_?— preguntó Shisui, mientras lanzaba rocas pequeñas al río Nakano.

—Paz, creo— respondió sin demasiadas complicaciones.

—¡Qué tierno! Siempre tan idealista, pequeñuelo.

—¿Y el tuyo, Shisui-_kun_?

—Es muy obvio. Que se reconozca lo que verdaderamente hace el clan Uchiha por esta aldea— arrojó otras rocas más, haciendo dos de ellas rebotar. —Podemos cambiar la realidad, Itachi-_kun_. Sólo nosotros… y parece que las personas de la aldea no pueden reconocerlo.

—Oh— Itachi no supo qué responderle.

—¡Ah, casi lo olvido! Oí que tu madre está embarazada...

—¡Sí! —respondió el menor entusiasmado. —Creen que será una niña.

—Seguro que sale a tu madre, una niña bonita… ¡qué alegría! Hacen falta chicas lindas en el clan.

Itachi asintió sin entender bien. —Seguro que es muy bonita.

—Tú no puedes decir eso. —Shisui dio unas palmadas al otro en la cabeza. —Vas a ser su hermano.

Itachi asintió de nuevo.

—¿Cuál es tu sueño, _aniki_?

—¿Mi sueño? —Itachi dejó de pelar la naranja que sostenía y miró a su precoz hermano de seis años. —El mismo que he tenido siempre, un mundo lleno de paz, donde podamos vivir felices.

—¿Ah, sí? —preguntó Sasuke confundido.

—Sí, —Itachi compartió parte de la naranja con su hermano. —¿Y el tuyo?

—No sé. Supongo que el mismo. —Sasuke se encogió de hombros. —Sí, un futuro en el que pueda estar en paz todo el día con mis amigos.

Itachi sonrió. —Me gusta tu sueño. Pero dime ¿dónde escuchaste esta palabra? Me parece un poco temprano para que te estés preocupando por estas cosas…

—Con el tío Teyaki —respondió Sasuke con tranquilidad. —Dijo que su sueño era verme convertido en un gran ninja. Y me dijo que un sueño era lo más hermoso de la vida, y del mundo, y lo que deseas con tooooo-do el corazón.

—…en un gran ninja. —Itachi repitió, pensativo, mirando distraídamente al horizonte. —Supongo que sí, Sasuke. Eso creo.

Y Sasuke había asentido, sin la más remota idea de lo que pensaba su hermano.

"Mi sueño no está en el futuro… mi sueño siempre ha estado en el pasado. Ahí es donde siempre estará."

—Si tu sueño es ser _Hokage_… ¿en vez de estarme persiguiendo no deberías estar entrenando para hacerlo realidad?

—¿Qué clase de _Hokage_ sería uno que no puede salvar un amigo?

e. _**Salvación**_.

Existe la salvación cuando uno es niño y pide perdón. Como por ejemplo, cuando engañas a tu hermano diciéndole que un falso demonio de la aldea del _no sé qué_ vendrá, y él te abraza asustado, y tú le dices: "lo siento, no te volveré a engañar". O cuando perdonas, como Iruka, que perdonó y amó a Naruto y lo salvó de sí mismo. O como Naruto, que perdonó a la aldea en el amor paternal de Iruka-_sensei_ y pensó que el mundo no era tan malo.

Naruto quisiera igualmente abrigar a Sasuke entre sus brazos y decirle, "El mundo no es tan malo". Y asegurarle "No hay nada que temer". Sin embargo, Naruto es incapaz de engañar a nadie y sabe que la salvación está lejos. Sasuke está determinado a matarlo y Naruto sabe que, si intenta combatirlo, morirán.

He ahí por qué éste es un relato trágico: hay un héroe (Naruto) que es amado y un antihéroe (Sasuke) que es incomprendido. El antihéroe busca venganza y en el proceso se convierte en villano. Para que se mantenga el orden, el héroe tiene que tomar acción lo más pronto posible, y esta acción para conservar el _status quo_ es lo que desencadena lo trágico. También lo trágico está relacionado con el horror; es decir, el paso de la inocencia y la felicidad a un mundo grotesco. Tiene que ver con los tropiezos y más específicamente, con la caída de una figura deificada.

La tragedia está relacionada con el engaño y la realidad (o el desengaño y la pérdida de la inocencia), el sueño (de devolver todo a como estaba antes del desequilibrio causado por el pecado y el paulatino derrumbe del antihéroe), la crueldad (no hay nada más cruel que la caída de los seres "semi-perfectos"), y la condena. Porque no hay salvación para los participantes de un relato trágico.

Todos ellos están obligados a cumplir su destino por una fuerza que los rebasa.

Todos están destinados a la muerte.

f. _**Destino**_

Ahora hablemos del futuro. Digamos que el destino es irrevocable y que Naruto, a pesar de sus intentos, no pudo burlarlo. Supongamos que una noche antes de su batalla con Sasuke, Naruto se despide sutilmente de todos. Primero de Sakura y Sai, luego de Kakashi, después de Tsunade-_obaachan_, Yamato, Hinata-_chan_, Kiba, Gaara, etcétera. Lo hace porque presiente lo que sucederá.

Gaara también puede percibirlo, así que le pide, de la manera más diplomática y calurosa que conoce, que no enfrente a Sasuke. "_Siempre hay otra manera,"_ dice Gaara, "_siempre existen otras salidas"_.

—Gaara —y con la sola mención de su nombre el pelirrojo guarda silencio y no hace hincapié en sus intentos. —Tú sabes mejor que nadie que siempre cumplo mi palabra.

—Tu vida a cambio de Uchiha me parece un precio demasiado alto —reconoce el muchacho de ojos verdes, derrotado.

—Mi vida a cambio de un amigo me parece demasiado poco —lo contradice Naruto, agitando la cabeza. —Por su felicidad, por su tranquilidad, por mi aldea, por ti, por _Sunagakure_, incluso por Sasuke solo, mi vida no es más que un pequeño desperdicio.

A Gaara se le antoja un desperdicio inconmensurable el intercambio que propone Naruto esencialmente: la existencia de un hombre extraordinario, por la de un egoísta y rabioso muchachito (un delincuente). Pero no dice nada más, porque sabe que es inútil. Porque Naruto es (como dije antes) un adolescente regido por la pesadez de los "siempres". Y si decía que haría algo de tal manera, _así lo haría siempre_.

Así que Naruto se precipita al campo de batalla en donde encuentra a Sasuke y mira temerariamente sus ojos oscuros, deseando hallar algo de lo que hubo antes. Ahora Sasuke es mejor callando sus emociones, porque a pesar de que experimenta y piensa mil cosas (una de ellas su deseo de destruir Konoha, que opaca su deseo de agarrar a Naruto del cuello, en un acto que le parece enfermizamente placentero), no deja ver nada a través de su rostro. Naruto quiere decirle algo, algo importante y significativo, pero lo único que atina a hacer es gemir débilmente.

—Sasuke —dice.

—Naruto —el otro lo imita, tampoco hallando nada relevante qué comentar.

—Este es el fin —remarca Naruto, conmovido, quitándose la insignia de la Aldea de la Hoja de la cabeza. Si Sasuke no usaba una, él tampoco. De todas maneras a donde se dirigían nada de eso importaría ya.

"Lo sé," quiere responderle Sasuke, pero se halla impelido por la costumbre de contradecirlo y escupe, como si realmente estuviera convencido —Tu fin.

Naruto entiende. Lo entiende todo de una manera cruel y realista, así que sonríe. Sonríe al cielo y suspira. Exhala como si fuera la primera vez en muchos años y deja que el destino siga su curso.

* * *

><p>Muchísimas gracias por haberlo leído. Este fanfic son todas las cosas que me intrigan de Naruto.<p>

Quiero agradecer al **Zelfa**, cuya dirección encontrarán en mi perfil y en mis favoritos, que fue mi amable y generosa beta-reader (y lo ha sido por segunda ocasión). Gracias a ella tengo un fanfic impecable. Muchísimas gracias, Zelfa, por tu tiempo, ser tan hermosa y amable conmigo. Este fanfic lo publico agradeciéndote el tiempo que te tomaste leyéndolo y comentándome. Este es mi segundo intento escribiendo en este fandom, así que también le agradezco por revisar sus personalidades. Ella escribe fanfics de Naruto muy buenos :).

**Zelfa**, gracias de nuevo :)

c. 1 enero 2011

f. 6 febrero 2011


End file.
